The invention relates to a device for correcting the run of a belt.
It is an important requirement with respect to the run of a belt that the belt is prevented from running off of the deflecting rollers and of the driving rollers.
Since the belt attempts to always run on the highest point of a roller, crowned rollers are used for the most part which center the belt. However, especially for relatively long belt runs, it cannot be prevented that disturbing influences--e. g. rollers standing at an incline, twisted belts - will attempt to push the belt off of the rollers.
It has been disclosed to use deflecting rollers adjustable with respect to their inclination, so-called adjusting rollers, to compensate for these disturbing influences (DE-Patent 1965023). The axle body can be pivoted around a rotary axis disposed transversely to the roller axis; the pivot position of the axle body is secured by means of an adjusting screw or a threaded pin. For each change of the run of the belt, the inclination of the adjusting roller must be reset manually. This results in an increased maintenance and monitoring outlay.